Treasure Track/Gallery/3
Pirate Bighorn chase S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel reach Pirate's Peak.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel reach Pirate's Peak 2.png S2E13 Blaze talking while a bighorn appears in the background.png S2E13 Bighorn bumps Pegwheel.png S2E13 Bighorn zips away.png S2E13 Pegwheel "Something just bumped me bumper".png S2E13 Bighorn bumps Blaze.png S2E13 Blaze spooked by the bighorn.png|Whoa! Whoa! S2E13 AJ "Something just bumped us, too".png S2E13 Bighorns appearing.png S2E13 Bighorn dressed as a pirate captain.png S2E13 Bighorn's parrot appears.png S2E13 Blaze "It's a bunch of bighorns".png S2E13 Bighorns dressed like pirates.png S2E13 Pirate dressed bighorns laughing.png S2E13 Parrot saying "Arr".png S2E13 Pegwheel "those be".png S2E13 Pegwheel "Pirate Bighorns!".png S2E13_Pirate_Bighorns_attacking_Blaze_and_Pegwheel.png S2E13 Gabby "let's get outta here".png|"Quick! Let's get out of here!" S2E13 AJ holding the wheel frantically.png S2E13 AJ slams on the gas.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel run for it.png|Run Away! S2E13 Pirate Bighorns chase Blaze and Pegwheel.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel pass under a rocky arch.png S2E13 Pirate Bighorns pass under a rocky arch.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel chased by the Pirate Bighorns.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel drive up a rocky ramp.png S2E13 Pirate Bighorns drive up a rocky ramp.png S2E13 Blaze flipping in the air.png S2E13 Blaze jumps down a ledge.png S2E13 Pegwheel jumps down a ledge.png S2E13 Pirate Bighorns jump down a ledge.png S2E13 Pirate Bighorn captain cackling madly.png S2E13 Parrot squawking.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel doing quick turns.png S2E13 Pirate Bighorns doing quick turns.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel climb a hill.png S2E13 Blaze jumping high.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel jump the hill to safety.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel hide.png S2E13 Pirate Bighorns charging forward.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel watch the Pirate Bighorns escape.png|Phew. S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel continue toward Pirate's Peak.png Blasting to Pirate's Peak S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel finally approach Pirate's Peak.png S2E13 Pegwheel "Avast".png S2E13 Pirate's Peak up close.png S2E13 How will we get up.png S2E13 Blaze decides to use a rocket.png S2E13 AJ "Yeah!".png S2E13 How rockets work, part 1.png S2E13 How rockets work, part 2.png S2E13 How rockets work, part 3.png S2E13 Blaze prepares for a transformation.png S2E13 Transformation interface.png S2E13 First part needed.png S2E13 Frame materializes.png S2E13 Second part needed.png S2E13 Fins materialize.png S2E13 Last part needed.png S2E13 Nozzle materializes.png S2E13 Rocket transformation complete.png S2E13 Blaze transforming.png S2E13 Rocket Blaze.png S2E13 Pegwheel astounded at Blaze's transformation.png S2E13 Everyone marvels at Rocket Blaze.png S2E13 Everyone hears the Pirate Bighorns.png S2E13 Gabby "It's the Pirate Bighorns".png S2E13 Pirate Bighorns return.png S2E13 Blaze "Let's hurry and blast off".png S2E13 Everyone boards Rocket Blaze.png S2E13 Rocket Blaze rises into liftoff position.png S2E13 AJ initiating the countdown.png S2E13 Count down with us.png S2E13 Blaze and crew "5!".png S2E13 Blaze and crew "4!".png S2E13 Blaze and crew "3!".png S2E13 Blaze and crew "2!".png S2E13 Blaze and crew "1!".png S2E13 Blaze and crew "Combustion!".png S2E13 Blaze blasts off.png S2E13 Pirate Bighorns lose control.png S2E13 Pirate Bighorns slam into the rocks.png S2E13 Pirate Bighorns land in a headp.png S2E13 Blaze blasts up Pirate's Peak.png S2E13 Blaze turns away for a moment.png S2E13 Blaze doing loops in the air.png S2E13 Blaze flies higher.png S2E13 Everyone enjoys the ride.png S2E13 Blaze doing more loops.png S2E13 Blaze reaches the top.png S2E13 Blaze does a few more loops.png S2E13 Blaze comes in for a landing.png S2E13 Blaze "We made it".png S2E13 Blaze returns to normal.png X Marks the Spot S2E13 AJ "Now we can finally get the treasure".png S2E13 Gabby checking the map.png S2E13 X highlight on the map.png S2E13 Pegwheel "X always marks the spot".png S2E13 Blaze looks around.png S2E13 Blaze "there must be an X around here somewhere".png S2E13 Help look for the X.png S2E13 View zooms out.png S2E13 There's the X.png S2E13 Everyone approaching the X.png S2E13 Pegwheel "The treasure be buried right under here".png S2E13 Blaze deciding to use Blazing Speed.png S2E13 Blaze grabs a shovel.png S2E13 Blaze's boosters deploy.png S2E13 Make me dig super fast.png S2E13 Blaze shouts Let's Blaze.png S2E13 Blaze starts digging.png S2E13 Pegwheel, Gabby and AJ watch Blaze dig.png S2E13 Blaze digging at Blazing Speed.png S2E13 Blaze continuing to dig.png S2E13 Blaze makes a gaping hole.png S2E13 Blaze finds the treasure.png S2E13 Treasure chest tossed out of the hole.png S2E13 Others cheer for Blaze.png The treasure track revealed S2E13 Pegwheel "Let's open it".png S2E13 Blaze about to open the chest.png S2E13 Blaze opens the chest.png S2E13 Treasure revealed.png S2E13 Pegwheel, AJ and Gabby marvel at the treasure.png S2E13 Treasure rumbling.png S2E13 Treasure bursts out of the chest.png S2E13 Everyone watches the treasure burst out.png S2E13 Treasure starts making a racetrack.png S2E13 Treasure makes a loop-de-loop.png S2E13 Treasure racetrack being created.png S2E13 Treasure makes an upward spiral.png S2E13 Treasure makes a banked turn.png S2E13 Pegwheel "A treasure you can ride on?".png S2E13 Pegwheel realizes what the treasure is.png S2E13 Treasure track revealed.png S2E13 Blaze "Come on, crew".png S2E13 AJ and Gabby board Blaze.png S2E13 Treasure track shot.png S2E13_Blaze_and_Pegwheel_line_up_at_the_start.png S2E13 Pegwheel "On your mark...".png|On your mark... S2E13 Blaze "Get set...".png|Get set... S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel start racing.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel on the banked turn.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel exit the banked turn.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel approach a jump.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel jumping.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel enter the loop-de-loop.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel riding the loop.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel go under an arch.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel coming into a turn.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel go under another arch.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel reach another jump.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel jump again.png S2E13 AJ and Gabby enjoying the jump.png S2E13 Blaze finishes the second jump.png S2E13 Pegwheel finishes the second jump.png S2E13 Pegwheel enjoying the Treasure Track.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel racing together.png S2E13 Blaze sliding.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel reach a big jump.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel jump through the loop-de-loop.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel finish the big jump.png S2E13 Blaze approaching one last jump.png S2E13 Blaze cheering.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel jump one last time.png Crusher's treasure hunt, part 3 S2E13 Crusher and Pickle on the beach still.png S2E13 Crusher and Pickle still digging.png S2E13 Crusher gives up.png S2E13 Crusher "I'm never gonna find it".png S2E13 Crusher hears Pickle.png S2E13 Pickle found the treasure chest.png S2E13 Crusher taking the chest from Pickle.png S2E13 Crusher "and it's all mine".png S2E13 Pickle "I thought we were gonna share the treasure".png S2E13 Crusher refusing to share.png S2E13 Crusher "all for me".png S2E13 Crusher puts the chest before him.png S2E13 Crusher about to open the chest.png S2E13 Crusher opens the chest.png S2E13 Crab pops out of chest.png S2E13 Crusher shocked to see the crab yet again.png S2E13 Crab pinches Crusher on the nose.png S2E13 Crab winking at the camera.png S2E13 Iris out as the crab chases Crusher.png To return to the Treasure Track episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries